


The son in law she's always wanted

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse, Scenting, implied Touch Starvation, it's actually pretty fluffy, iwaoi - Freeform, though it's not disclosed to the public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: “You’re not kidding,” Tooru said, voice barely audible to Hajime from his position still inside.“No, I’m not. I am genuinely asking for your hand.” There was a lengthy pause before Wakatoshi spoke up again. “Tooru? Are you alright?”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	The son in law she's always wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I once again have no clue where this idea came from but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, Oikawa's parents do know and approve of his and Iwaizumi's relationship but nobody else knows about it.

Hajime stood a few feet behind the royal family, arms crossed in front of him and gaze watchful. The queen stood at the king’s side, her arm looped through his as they spoke lightly with the royals of Shiratorizawa.

The atmosphere overall was friendly but Hajime could pick out one scent in particular, the soft vanilla and peach tinged with an edge of anxiousness. The prince of Aoba Johsai was standing a couple feet away from the king and queen, his head bowed and tilted to the side in a clear sign of submission. He was talking to the prince of Shiratorizawa.

“Would you like to accompany me on a walk?” Hajime heard Wakatoshi ask.

“We’re at a ball, Ushiwaka. It’s improper to leave in the middle of it.” Tooru sounded strained, Hajime noticed, unease settling in his gut at the thought.

“Are you sure? You look pale and I think some fresh air would help.” Tooru was quiet for a moment before he sighed in resignation.

“Fine.” Hajime watched as Wakatoshi held out his arm for Tooru, waiting as the omega stared down at it. “I don’t need a guide, Ushiwaka. This is my home.”

“I’m just offering to be polite.”

“Well, I don’t want it,” Tooru replied, turning to start walking towards the nearest door. Wakatoshi followed after him quickly, keeping pace by his side as they left the room. Hajime followed after them a few yards behind, as was his duty as the prince’s personal guard.

“Tooru, your nineteenth birthday is approaching soon. Is that correct?” Hajime caught Tooru’s side profile as he looked over at the alpha with a frown, clearly displeased at the mention of his upcoming birthday.

“It is, but I don’t want anything from you.” Wakatoshi seemed confused for a moment before shaking the words off and continuing.

“I have a proposition that I hope might be of interest to you.”

“I don’t want a proposition, Ushiwaka.”

“It will benefit both of our kingdoms,” he tried to push, as if that would somehow sway the omega’s decision. Even Hajime knew well enough that it wouldn’t.

“As much as I love my kingdom there are still certain things I refuse to do,” Tooru stated plainly. “There are things that don’t benefit the kingdom as much as some might think.”

“Will you at least listen?” Hajime caught the motion of Tooru’s shoulders as he shrugged from underneath the delicate blue fabric of his cape.

“I can’t guarantee an answer you’ll be happy with, but go ahead.” Wakatoshi seemed to build himself up as they neared one of the castle’s many balconies, the doors already wide open and bringing in the warm summer breeze.

“Well, as I said, it’s something that will benefit both of our kingdoms and our families.” Hajime stopped just beside the open doors, waiting as they disappeared outside into the night. “I’ve yet to discuss it with my parents because I wanted to talk to you first.”

“Get on with it, Ushiwaka.” There was shuffling and Hajime listened as the Shiratorizawa prince took what sounded like a steadying breath.

“Prince Oikawa Tooru of Aoba Johsai, I would like to ask you for your hand in marriage.” Hajime went stiff with surprise, muscles tensing and jaw clenched tight as the words echoed in the quiet of the night.

“ _ What _ ?” Tooru sounded just as shocked and Hajime thought he could catch a whiff of something tart, almost like disbelief in his scent.

“I think that bonding and uniting our kingdoms would greatly benefit everyone. I’ve thought over it multiple times and have come to the conclusion that it is the best outcome for Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai. Very few problems could occur and if they were then we would be able to handle them as two strong royal families come together as one.”

“You’re not kidding,” Tooru said, voice barely audible to Hajime from his position still inside.

“No, I’m not. I am genuinely asking for your hand.” There was a lengthy pause before Wakatoshi spoke up again. “Tooru? Are you alright?” At the concern in the other alpha’s voice Hajime moved towards the opening, looking out onto the balcony.

Tooru stood braced against the stone railing, his eyes open but glazed as he stared at nothing. He was paler than usual too, his complexion sickly and mouth parted as he took shallow breaths. He looked about ready to crumble and Hajime lunged forwards, reaching out just as the omega’s legs gave out from under him and he tumbled towards the ground.

“Shit,” Hajime cursed, catching him in his arms. He pulled Tooru close to his chest, lifting one hand to brush his hair out of the way as the omega blinked tiredly.

“Is he okay?” Wakatoshi asked, hovering unhelpfully at Hajime’s side.

“Go get the queen,” Hajime ordered, glancing Tooru over as the omega’s eyes fell permanently closed. “Tell her that he collapsed and Iwaizumi Hajime brought him to his room.”

“I don’t know if I feel comfortable leaving him here when he’s in this state,” Wakatoshi said seriously and Hajime caught a hint of unease in his scent along with the shock of being commanded by someone lower than him in status.

“I’m his highnesses personal guard appointed to him by the king,” Hajime replied as calmly as he could, meeting the other alpha’s gaze. “My family has served the Oikawa family for decades. I  _ will not _ hurt him.” Wakatoshi stayed staring at him for a second longer before giving in, turning to walk away.

“I’ll find his mother and inform her of what happened. Please take care of him until then.” Once Hajime was sure he was gone he turned his attention back to Tooru, gaze landing on what he assumed was one of the problems.

“You really need to take better care of yourself,” he muttered, reaching up to press his thumb into the swollen scent glands on the side of the omega’s neck. Tooru whimpered at the touch, curling further into Hajime’s chest to avoid it.

Hajime shifted him more comfortably into his arms, cradling Tooru close to him as he stood carefully, trying to keep his balance. Tooru was pretty limp in his hold as he started to move, the exhaustion evident in his scent now that Hajime was so close. It wasn’t the first time Tooru had collapsed and Hajime doubted it’d be the last.

“One of these days you’re going to give me a heart attack,” he said, not for the first time as he carried the prince through the familiar hallways towards his room. “But I am sorry about being gone for so long. I tried to come see you before the ball but there wasn’t time and you were busy getting ready.”

“I would’ve let you in either way.” He startled at the response, looking down at a still very tired and half asleep Tooru.

“You’re up.”

“I couldn’t miss Iwa-chan’s little speech.” He offered a smile before sighing, closing his eyes again like the act of just keeping them open was too much of an effort.

“I can’t believe you,” Hajime muttered, coming to a stop at the door to the omega’s room. He pressed down on the handle with his elbow, pushing in as Tooru hummed.

“Did you hear what Ushiwaka asked me? God, I can’t believe I didn’t get to respond.”

“I have a feeling that it’s a good thing he didn’t hear your response,” Hajime replied, easing Tooru down onto his bed. The omega opened his eyes halfway to look at him, a pout pulling at his lips.

“I’m not marrying him. He probably just thinks my parents want to hand me off before I’m twenty and that he’s the best option.”

“He’s not a bad option,” Hajime commented idly, immediately earning a glare from Tooru as he scowled.

“His scent is suffocating and makes me want to kill him.”

“Because he makes you want to submit?” Tooru growled softly, looking away.

“I refuse to submit completely to an alpha like him. It’s not my fault his scent is so overpowering. I’m too tired to deal with him.” Hajime sighed, pressing against his side.

“Move over.” Tooru still didn’t look at him but shifted to the side, making room for Hajime to sit on the bed next to him. “Now, your mom’s going to come in soon, so what do you need from me before she takes over?”

“I can’t believe you told my mother.”

“It got rid of Ushijima, didn’t it?” Tooru groaned, tilting his head to the side to bare his neck. It was a clear invitation and Hajime leaned closer, one hand cupping the side of Tooru’s face as he nuzzled against his scent glands.

“How do you think he’d react if he knew I’m already taken?” Tooru wondered aloud, shivering when Hajime nipped at the glands.

“Well, he thought I’d take advantage of you if he left to go get your mom.” The omega snorted, shifting to meet Hajime’s gaze.

“You’re the only person I want to take advantage of me.” Hajime frowned, moving to flick his cheek.

“Don’t be weird.”

“Come on, Iwa-chan. You’ve kept me waiting long enough.” Tooru threw his legs over Hajime’s, letting himself rest against him.

“Sorry,” Hajime murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before stroking his thumb over the scent glands on the other side of the omega’s neck. Tooru whined softly at the touch, fingers wrapping around Hajime’s arm as he released a shaky breath.

“Why are you always so good at this?”

“Because I’m used to dealing with you and your constant need for attention.” Tooru whined again, body relaxing against Hajime’s until he was like putty in his hands.

“It’s not my fault.”

“I know.” Hajime looked towards the door when there was a soft knock, watching as the queen peeked into the room.

“How’s it going?”

“He’s doing better.” She nodded, a relieved smile pulling at her lips.

“Good. Thank you for taking care of him, Hajime-kun.”

“I am right here,” Tooru complained.

“Well, if you’re conscious enough for a conversation then I can start lecturing you about taking care of yourself and coming to me when you need help.” At her authoritative tone Tooru nestled himself further into Hajime’s side.

“Never mind.” The queen smiled knowingly, meeting Hajime’s gaze.

“I’ll trust him to you for the rest of the night. Don’t worry about anything else.”

“Thank you, “ Hajime called, watching as she waved him off before disappearing through the door and leaving them alone once again.

“My mom likes you more than she likes me,” Tooru said mournfully.

“Probably because you’re reckless and I’m the one who takes care of you.”

“The son in law she’s always wanted,” the omega murmured. “Ushiwaka could never compare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (For more context: Oikawa is picky about the attention he gets in this world so only trusts a limited amount of people to scent him and such. Iwaizumi, because they've known each other for years and are in a relationship, is the main person he goes to but in this Iwaizumi recently got back from a trip that kept him away. Because of this Oikawa was touch starved and overall tired from lack of self care. Iwaizumi is usually on top of it but when he's gone Oikawa stresses and gets caught up in other things. It leads to his body just kind of powering off and it usually takes a couple hours to a day to fully recover.)


End file.
